


The Day Blondie Wanted To Meet Magnus

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Clary! No let me go! I need to meet Magnus right now. Let me go!" Jace yelled out and tried to push his way out of the Institute. Clary blocked his path, and tugged at his arm again. "Why do you need to go to Magnus? Answer me Jace. Is something wrong?""I need to tell Magnus that i love him!"





	The Day Blondie Wanted To Meet Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been a while since I updated.... but anyway... new fic for u all! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Its a fic that was created in the middle of maths class, and is thus extremely weird. You have been warned.
> 
> Also remember to leave kudos and comments!! Your support is very much appreciated.

"Clary! No let me go! I need to meet Magnus right now. Let me go!" Jace yelled out and tried to push his way out of the Institute. Clary blocked his path, and tugged at his arm again. "Why do you need to go to Magnus? Answer me Jace. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I need to tell Magnus that i love him! Let me go Clary! I need to tell him before its too late." Jace yanked his arm out of Clary's grip. Clary, too shocked to respond to that declaration, didnt fight back and just stood there at the doorway of the Institute, watching Jace run across the street and disappear around the corner. Finally she kicked herself into motion and made her way over to Magnus's loft, to demand for an explanation as to why _Jace_ of all people had got a crush on the warlock.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, Magnus." Alec muttered softly as they lay together on the bed. "How long have you been lying awake?"   
  
"A while. I didnt want to disturb you, and i like watching you sleep, and having you almost crush me to death in your sleep."   
  
"Uh huh. I don't hug you that tightly, Magnus." Alec retorted, before realising that in fact he did actually hug Magnus quite hard, never wanting to let go. Magnus merely raised an eyebrow and Alec immediately let go, and sat up in a huff, causing Magnus to groan beside him and reach over to pull Alec back to his side.   
  
"I like it, Alexander. It makes me feel wanted." Magnus whispered softly, and Alec gave in, melting back into his arms.  
  
Just then loud banging on the front door interrupted them. With a frown of annoyance, Magnus got up and padded towards the door to open it, followed by Alec on his heels.  
  
"Who dares to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn so early in the morning?" He boomed out loud, hoping to terrify whoever was outside into making a hasty retreat. But judging by the knocking which just picked up in intensity, that would not happen. Jace's voice filtered through the door, muffled slightly but still audible.  
  
"Magnus, open up. I need to speak to you right now."   
  
Alec and Magnus exchanged a glance, and Magnus merely shrugged, before pulling the door open, exposing Jace with his hand still raised and a frantic expression on his face.  
  
Upon seeing Magnus, he launched himself forward and hugged Magnus tightly. Magnus went rigid and faint with surprise. Alec seemed no better. He looked staggered.  
  
Jace pulled back and spoke hurriedly. "Magnus, i really need to say something to you. I cant bear this any longer. It has been a toturous morning..."   
  
Just then there was a commotion behind Jace, and Clary stalked in, red faced and sweating. She went right up to Magnus and snarled, "What is wrong with Jace, Magnus? What did you do to him at the party yesterday night?"   
  
Magnus backed away, palms raised to ward them off. "I have absolutely no idea what's happening."   
  
"Magnus, i love you. I had to say it before its too late, before Alec tells you about the event planned this afternoon." Jace said, the words flowing out of his mouth in a hurry.   
  
Pure incredulous silence followed that proclamation, Magnus looked like he had been smacked in the head suddenly and viciously with a football, and Alec just froze on the spot, eyes narrowed at Jace. Clary gave a dry humourless laugh. "That's what he told me earlier as well. So, Magnus tell me what you did."   
  
"I didn't do anything!"   
  
"Magnus, don't say that. Ive been thinking over last night again and again. That kiss in the balcony. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything."  
  
"Magnus....." Alec made a choked noise at that and even Clary looked horrified. Magnus however took a few steps backwards and collapsed on the couch. "_Jace! We didnt kiss yesterday! We have never kissed!"_ He said in a faint voice.   
  
"Why are you lying?" Jace sobbed, falling to his knees with a huge thump. Clary moved forward to support him, and he snapped back at her, eyes going purple and sparking with rage. "Leave me alone, Clary."  
  
Magnus suddenly felt like he could breathe again, and the hand clenched around his heart relaxed slightly. He knew that flash of purple. But to cure Jace, he would need to keep him calm for a few minutes. And that required certain drastic measures, because this Jace seemed to be overdramatic, way too much for his own good.   
  
"Alec, can i talk to you? Privately? " he spoke softly, and Alec nodded, not looking at him, but rather keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. Magnus tugged Alec over to a corner of the loft, ignoring Jace's envious hiss of annoyance.  
  
"I know what happened to him. He drank one of those purple drinks. It makes a person more open to suggestions, makes their mind listen to broken bits of conversation around them and concoct a vision in their mind." He muttered softly.  
  
"So you didn't kiss him, did you?"   
  
"Of course not! I'd never kiss blondie, even if he were the last person left on Earth and kisses were substitutes for food. I love you, Alec! Not your stupid parabatai!" Magnus retorted sharply, and Alec's shoulders relaxed slightly. He nodded, almost as if Magnus had just confirmed a thought in his head.  
  
"You can cure him right?"  
  
"Yes. But i need to keep him calm. And that means....."  
  
"That means that you need Clary and me gone from the room." Alec completed his sentence. "No problem, I'll drag Clary into the kitchen, tell her all about this?"  
  
"Yes that's probably the best." Magnus muttered, and then faced Jace and Clary again. Alec gestured to Clary to follow him and they left silently, Clary scrutinising Magnus's every action.  
  
Magnus begun summoning ingredients together onto the floor and with a wave and flourish, quickly concocted a potion. He addressed Jace lightly. "Hey, Jace. You are right. And i would like to spend time with you too. But for that, you need to drink this potion." Magnus pointed at the small beaker in which he was mixing some green paste with a red powdered substance, which immediately turned into a shocking black colour.  
  
"Why?" Jace said, putting his hand on Magnus's arm and Magnus had to fight the impulse to jerk his hand away. Instead he winked at Jace.  
  
"Its to protect you from demon pox. The Herondales had a song about it too, surely you must know about it."   
  
"Ah yes......ok then, I'll drink it. " Jace promised and Magnus shoved the pure black drink into his hands.  
  
Jace made a face as he swallowed the liquid, and stopped drinking immediately. He handed the glass back to Magnus hurriedly. "It tastes bad Magnus. I dont want to drink this."   
  
Jace began moving away from Magnus and his outstretched hand that held the potion. In a fit of desperation, Magnus placed the glass down on the floor, and quickly padded over to where Jace was sitting, looking at him intently. He pushed Jace against the couch and sat on him to prevent him from escaping, and then summoned the drink to his hand again. He held it out to Jace.  
  
"Drink this please? For me?" Magnus muttered, and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder.  
  
With newfound enthusiasm, Jace lifted the glass to his lips, making faces as he swallowed the repulsive potion but didnt stop until the pitcher was empty. Suddenly a purple glow lit up the room, and Jace collapsed backwards on the floor, just as Clary and Alec walked back in.  
  
"Jace!" Clary ran over to him. Slowly Jace opened his eyes, and smiled up at Clary. "Hey darling. I missed you last night. Why didnt you come to the party?"   
  
"How are you feeling now? Better?" Alec asked with concern. Jace looked around, processing for the first time that he was in Magnus's loft.   
  
And then he took another minute to process that Magnus was sitting on him.  
  
He jumped badly and pushed Magnus off his lap immediately. "What.....Magnus _what_ were you doing? Why.....?"  
  
Magnus winked at Jace, and said, "Why, darling, you don't remember? You wanted me to kiss you again." He said, mischief filling his voice.  
  
Clary and Alec burst out laughing at Jace's expression. After calming himself down slightly, Alec asked Jace again, "Do you remember what all happened?"  
  
Dawning horror lit up Jace's face and he shrunk back against the couch. "Oh by the Angel. I did all that?" Jace asked, horrified. He turned to Alec. "I didn't kiss Magnus Alec! At least im pretty sure i didnt. And i am sure as hell not in love with him. You have to believe me! This is all on me, but i wasnt even aware of it all. And its not Magnus's fault at all here. And Clary, I'm.....I'm sorry.....sorry for everything i said. I didnt mean any of it. I love you! I - " Jace was rambling now, and Clary stopped him with a hand against his chest.  
  
"Jace, breathe." She coached him.   
  
"And besides i already believe you. And i trust both you and Magnus. _I know nothing happened_. So can you please relax?" Alec spoke up.  
  
Jace nodded and got to his feet. "Thanks Magnus. I.....im sorry. Thanks for healing me and all that. I suppose we'll see you later." He stood there, looking lost, until Clary tugged on his arm, and softly kissed his hand. "Come on Jace. Stay here a little longer, and you will mess up the afternoon plans." Jace nodded, and putting an arm around Clary, softly muttering under his breath, he walked out with Clary, leaving a hollow silence behind.  
  
***  
  
"So....what event have you planned Alexander? Why did Jace think that after the event, it would have been too late to profess his love for me? " Magnus asked curiously.   
  
"You'll get to know soon, Mags. Come on, we need to dress up and meet Izzy and Simon in an hour." And Alec pulled Magnus over to the room.  
  
***  
  
When Magnus emerged out of the bathroom that day, he looked so good in a simple black tuxedo, blue streaks in his hair and a minimalistic amount of makeup, that Alec had half a mind of cancelling the party. It was only the thought of Izzy's hardwork that convinced him to follow the plan. That, and the threat of Izzy's whip 'accidentally' hitting him on the arm.  
  
They walked out, and Izzy came barelling over, hugging Magnus first, and then Alec. "Dont mess up." She warned him under her breath. Then she and Simon walked over to the loft door, just as Clary and Jace arrived, flashing Alec a thumbs up sign and mouthing "Good luck." Alec nodded, and flashed a small smile.  
  
Alec dragged Magnus over to the roof of the loft, which had been completely redecorated, with a white table piled high with food placed on the side.   
  
Izzy and Simon had really exceeded expectations, what with the elaborate red roses lining the floor in the shape of a heart, and the purely golden coloured flowers Jace had smuggled in from Idris a while back.  
  
Alec pulled Magnus over to the heart on the floor, then suddenly fell silent. Magnus watched him as he knelt down on the floor, _knelt onto one knee._  
  
"Jace assumed it would be too late, because of this. Magnus Bane, I've been thinking, and i would really like to make my thoughts and fantasies a reality. So, Magnus? Will you marry me? Alec gazed up at Magnus's face, wearing his emotions on his sleeve.   
  
Just one word came out of Magnus's mouth. _"Yes!"_ He jumped up at Alec and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yes i will marry you!"   
  
And then Alec and Magnus exchanged more than just a kiss. They exchanged promises of a better future. Together.  
  
***  
  
The party came into full swing as the shadowhunters ran up to the roof after hearing the loud "Yes!". Food and drinks were taken in, loud congratulatory yells, even a tear or two from Clary.   
  
After a few hours it was just Alec and Magnus in the loft alone.  
  
"Just dont kiss Jace and we are all good." Alec teased, his eyes almost completely closing shut due to the combined effect of exhaustion and alcohol, and he cuddled with Magnus, sitting on the couch with his arms around him.   
  
"Never." Magnus promised.   
  
And they fell asleep together. Life with Magnus was unpredictable, but Alec couldnt imagine wanting it to change. He was perfectly happy in his present life.   
  
It was where he belonged.  



End file.
